This invention relates to an ignition coil unit for an internal combustion engine.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating the conventional ignition coil unit for an internal combustion engine which comprises an ignition coil 1 and an ignitor 2. The ignition coil 1 and the ignitor 2 are enclosed within separate cases, and the case for the ignitor 2 is secured to a different place from the ignition coil 1 or attached to the case for the ignition coil 1 or housed within the interior of a distributor (not shown).
In the conventional ignition coil unit for an internal combustion engine as above constructed, the cases for the ignition coil and the ignitor are independent separate members, so that the ignition coil unit is large in overall dimension, needs a large installation space and is high in manufacturing cost.